The control of expression of the Herpes Simplex virus(HSV) genome is being studied. Studies have emphasized the control of transcription of the HSV genome during productive infection. In particular three general areas are under investigation during this year: (1) Analysis of patterns of transcription of viral RNA when protein and DNA synthesis are inhibited in the infected host, and (2) the patterns of polyadenyliation of HSV specific RNA under these conditions.